1. Technical Field
The present invention generally concerns safety devices for handheld firearms. Specifically, it concerns a trigger lock which mounts to the trigger guard of a handheld firearm and restricts access to the firearm trigger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm safety devices prevent unwanted or accidental discharge of firearms. Some devices are built into the firearm by the manufacturer while others are an aftermarket item installed on the firearm. If a safety device falls within the latter category, it must account for design variations present between firearms in the marketplace and should be able to provide safety regardless of the firearm design.
Trigger locks are one type of aftermarket safety device. Traditional trigger locks use a keyed lock and the trigger cannot be pulled unless an authorized person—i.e., the person with a key—inserts the key into a keyhole and unlocks the device.
Operating keyed trigger locks is often a cumbersome process that is impractical in emergency situations. For example, locating the key, inserting it into the keyhole, and operating the lock in the dark—when a suspected intruder has entered a person's home and the user is in distress—may not be possible given the circumstances. Therefore, a need exists for a trigger lock that can be quickly deactivated yet still provide safety against unauthorized use.